The present invention relates to an optical disc drive.
A background art of the present technical field is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-108334. The above-mentioned patent gazette describes “providing an apparatus which corrects spherical aberrations caused by a difference between discs” as an object and “performing writing or reading by controlling a spherical aberrations control mechanism based on control signal data by radius position stored in a storage means” as a solving means.